


Sa Ngalan Ng Dodo

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, girl!kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Sabi na lang bigla ni Jongin gusto niya ng Dodo.Napraning si Kyungsoo.Kung ibigay niya ang hiling ng boyfriend, magugustuhan kaya nito ang dodo niya?





	Sa Ngalan Ng Dodo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.
> 
> Ito po ay munting alay ko para kay Rian na enabler ko sa mga kalokohan kong aus. Another lactation fic sana aso nainlove ako dito sa au niya!!!!!! ahhhhh!!!! para sayo to bakla!!! sana maenjoy mo kase super enjoy ko tong naisulat!!!
> 
> hindi siya bastos more on kilig to naloloka talaga ako!!!!! labyuuu more power sa ating writing prowess!!!!

Pagkatapos magsimba, araw ng Linggo, nakaabang na ang mga bisikleta ng mga tusok-tusok sa labas kahit na mag-aalas siyete na ng gabi.

Naiilawan naman sila ng street light kaya hindi rin naman ganun kadilim sa pwesto nila.

"Soo, bili tayo. May ice scramble." Tinapik ni Jongin ang balakang ni Kyungsoo at dinala sa bisikleta ng ice scramble. "Ah, tagal ko na rin di nakakain nito." Tuwang-tuwa si Jongin, parang bata na sabik. "Kuya, isa nga po. Yung 10 pesos. Ay yung 15 na lang po pala."

Inusisa naman ni Kyungsoo ang lalagyan ng nasabing ice scramble at ang mga extras nito na nasa gilid ng bisikleta. "Manong, magkano po dito sa maliit?"

Sumagot ang tindero habang hinahanda ang cup na para kay Jongin. "10 yan, neng."

"Sige po, isa rin po sa akin." Tipid na ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood tapusin ng tindero ang ice scramble ni Jongin.

"Manong, parang dati limang piso lang yung maliit na cup. Ngayon 10 na."

"Naku, hijo, ganun talaga. Sa tagal na ng panahon, pataas na ang bilihin kaya kailangan din namin magtaas ng tinda."

"Onga po eh." Masaya pa ring tugon ni Jongin. Di mabura ang ngiti sa labi at kislap sa kanyang mga mata. "Uh, Manong, okay lang po ba padagdag po ng gatas?"

"Aba'y okay na okay lang." Dinagdagan pa ng tindero ng gatas ang tuktok ng ice scramble ni Jongin at binigay iyon sa kanya.

"Nice. Salamat po." Magiliw niya na tinanggap ang cup at kumuha ng maliit na pulang plastic spoon. Hinalo niya ang gatas, chocolate syrup at rainbow sprinkles sa yelo. Siya'y tumikim at napa-hum sa sarap. Humarap siya kay Kyungsoo na pinapanood siya at natatawa bahagya.

"Para kang bata." Takip ulit niya sa bibig para tumawa.

Ngumuso si Jongin sa girlfriend. "Paborito ko kase 'to."

"Neng, dagdagan ko rin ba ng gatas yung iyo?"

Napalingon sila sa tindero at isang korteng puso na ngiti ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo rito. "Kung okay lang po."

"Okay na okay yan. Ito oh."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanya at nag-abot ng singkwenta si Jongin sa tindero.

Pagkakuha ng sukli, nagpaalam ang magkasintahan sa mabait na tindero at nagpasalamat.

Gaya ng ginawa ni Jongin, hinalo ni Kyungsoo ang ice scramble at tumikim kaunti. Nang malasahan, nagustuhan niya ang tamis nito kaya naparami pa ang sinubo niya.

Naglalakad sila ngayon papunta sa sakayan ng jeep. Dahil gabi na, at naka-ugalian na rin ni Jongin na ihatid ang girlfriend pauwi.

Pagkasakay ng jeep, dun nila tinuloy ubusin ang kanilang ice scramble.

"Sarap no?"

"Alam mo ba, first time ko ma-try 'to, college na." Kwento ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat ni Jongin.

"Seryoso ka?"

"Hm. Bayad po." Abot ni Kyungsoo ng bente para sa pamasahe nila ni Jongin.

Huminto ang jeep dahil may sasakay. Tatlo ang pumasok kaya napuno ang jeep. Medyo nasiksik ang girlfriend kaya umabante ng upo si Jongin para mabigyan ng space ang umupo sa hilera nila.

"Patapon ako." Abot ni Kyungsoo ng cup kay Jongin na malapit sa trash bin sa loob ng jeep.

"Bilis ah." Shinoot ni Jongin ang cup sa basurahan.

"Ten lang naman binili ko. Ikaw nga 15. Di ka ba sasakitan ng tyan niyan?"

"Sakit sakit. Di ako tinatablan nun. Matibay ata tong sikmura ko." Pagmamayabang ni Jongin sa girlfriend na napangiti at napahugot ng panyo sa bag.

"Dugyot naman. Meron ka sa pisngi. Harap ka sa akin." Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang bahid ng ice scramble sa pisngi ni Jongin.

Sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo, napahawak si Jongin sa hita nito at pinagsaklop ang kanilang mga kamay.

* * *

Papalapit sa bahay ng mga Doh, hawak pa rin ni Jongin ang cup ng ice scramble niya.

"Di mo pa rin ubos yan?"

Tumingin si Jongin sa loob ng cup at ngumiti, "By, kapag tunaw na kasi yung yelo mas masarap yun."

Pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo ang nobyo, may lito sa mukha. "So yung natunaw na ice scramble mas masarap?"

"Oo, mas matamis. Tikman mo." kumutsara si Jongin sa cup at sinubo iyon kay Kyungsoo. "Ano?" Bahagyang taas rin ng mga kilay nito.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo, nanlaki ang mga mata. "Oo nga, mas masarap."

"Gusto mo pa?"

Tumanggi na si Kyungsoo. "Sayo na yan. Paborito mo yan sabi mo." Ngiti nito sa kanya. Napakalambing at napakaganda talaga ngumiti ni Kyungsoo. Pakiramdam ni Jongin, he's falling in love all over again sa dalaga.

Sa Tindr lang naman sila nagkakilala. Magka-match, nagkita para manood ng sine, mas lalong nagclick at higit sa lahat, tuluyan na ngang nahulog ang loob nila sa isa't-isa. A typical millenial love story.

"Sure ka ayaw mo na?" Tanong pa ulit ni Jongin.

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo at umiling. "Iyo na nga."

Bahagyang ngumuso si Jongin habang nakatingin sa loob ng cup. "Sure na sure ka na ba talaga wala na bawian?" Sulyap nito sa kanya.

"Oo nga. Pwede naman ako bumili ulit niyan."

"Aw ikaw lang? Pano ako?"

"E di tayong dalawa." Tawa nilang dalawa habang naglalakad, bahagyang nanunulak pa si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan, pero hinigit siya ni Jongin sa bewang dahil mamaya baka may bisikleta pala sa likuran nila mapano pa siya.

Tinungga ni Jongin ang natunaw na ice scramble at ngumiti muli kay Kyungsoo. "Wala na. Finish na."

Natawa na lang ulit si Kyungsoo sa makwela at mabait niyang boyfriend.

Ilang hakbang na lang at nasa tapat na sila ng gate ng mga Doh. Nagsisitahulan ang mga aso sa loob.

Tinapon ni Jongin ang cup sa nakasabit na sako ng basurahan sa tabi bago lumapit kay Kyungsoo para magpaalam na.

Pero biglang sabi nito, "Parang gusto ko naman ng Dodo."

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kasintahan. Dodo? Tama ba rinig niya? Dodo? As in dede?"

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa dibdib at sasagot sana kay Jongin nang biglang bumukas ang gate at isang bisikleta ang nilalabas dito.

"Kyungsoo, dito ka na pala." Bati sa kanya ng Kuya Seungsoo niya ganun na rin kay Jongin. "Hey, bro. Salamat sa paghatid kay bunso." Sabi nito bago sumakay sa bike. "Soo, ikaw na magsara ng gate papagupit lang ako sa kanto."

Pagkaalis ni Seungsoo, kinusot ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo.

"Pasok na, malamok na dito sa labas. Text kita pag nakauwi ako."

"A-Ayaw mo ba muna mag-stay?"

"Di muna. Sabi ko rin kasi kay Mama hatid lang kita tas uwi na rin ako. Tulungan ko siya magsara ng karinderya."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. "Ingat ka." Haplos niya sa braso ni Jongin bago humalik sa pisngi nito.

Parang nanalo ng lotto ang ngiti ni Jongin pabalik sa kanya. Dancer sa ASAP ang boyfriend. Kung ano ang ikinaangas nito sa pagsayaw, ay siya namang pagiging mahiyain nito tuwing kinikilig. Napakaswerte pa rin ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, na sa libong tao na nasa Tindr, silang dalawa ang pinaglapit. Talaga namang pinagtagpo ng tadhana.

Humalik pabalik si Jongin sa noo niya.

"Next week ulit?"

"Next week."

Pagkapaalam sa isa't-isa, masayang pumasok ng bahay si Kyungsoo. Napakaganda ng ngiti, ngunit, naapula rin nang maalala ang sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya kanina.

"Dodo? Gusto niya ng dodo?" Sambit niya bago napadakma sa sariling dibdib.

"Oy, oy Kyungsoo anong binubulong-bulong mo dyan. Kain na."

Sumulpot ang nanay niyang bagong ligo, nakapulupot ang puting tuwalya sa buhok kaya agad niya binaba ang mga kamay at nilagay sa likod, kunwari'y walang dinakot.

Pero siya'y namumula.

"Ok po, Ma!"

* * *

Lunes, balik trabaho, balik trapik sa EDSA pero ano pa nga bang magagawa niya kundi mag-adapt na lang.

Sa trabaho, di pa rin niya maialis sa isip ang Dodo na gusto ni Jongin. Di rin naman niya ito matanong sa touch dahil nahihiya siya.

Isa pa, pano niya maibibigay kay Jongin ang Dodo na gusto nito samantalang di ganun kalaki ang hinaharap niya. Average lang.

"Beh!"

May tumapik sa kanya at siya'y napalingon. "Baek, bakit?"

Tsaka napansin ni Kyungsoo na nagsisilabasan na ng office ang mga katrabaho.

"Lunch na. Tulala ka dyan. Tara."

Nagbabaon lagi si Kyungsoo ng lutong-bahay. Kung minsan siya ang nagluluto, minsan din nanay naman niya.

Luto ng nanay niya ang baon niya ngayon. Mechado ang hain.

Sa dining area ng opisina sila dumiretso ni Baekhyun, ang baklita niyang kaibigan sa office.

"O ba't ka tulala kanina? Nag-away ba kayo ng jowabells mo?"

Mcdonalds ang lunch ni Baekhyun. Kung si Kyungsoo ay panay lutong-bahay, panay fastfood naman itong kaibigan niya.

"Hindi no." Nguso niya habang binubuksan ang baon at mag-umpisa kumain.

"O, e ba't ka nga tulala?"

Napahinto si Kyungsoo kumain at nilapag muna ang kanyang kutsara't tinidor.

Humarap siya sa kaibigan. "Beh, pag sinabi sayo na gusto ko ng Dodo ano ibig sabihin nun?"

Naeskandalo si Baekhyun sa narinig at napahinto na rin muna kumain. Ngumuya muna ito ng ilang segundo, nakatakip sa bibig. Pagkalunon, tsaka nagsalita, "Beh, jowa mo ba nagsabi niyan?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Sabi niya 'parang gusto ko naman ng dodo' ano yun, Baek?" Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo.

"Naku, Kyungsoo, virgin ka pa di ba?"

Isang tango.

"Nakanood ka naman na siguro ng porn?"

Isa pa ulit tango.

"Well, he might be hinting na he wants to see your--" Turo ni Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. "And not just to see it, pero gusto niyang hawakan at sipsipin."

Namula si Kyungsoo sa pag-explain mabuti ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Ang tanong, kaya mo na ba magpahawak sa kanya ng ganun? Second base kumbaga."

Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo dahil hindi rin siya sigurado kung handa na ba siya sa ganung tipo ng relasyon. First base, natumbok na nila yun. Masarap magmomol si Jongin. Pero second base?

24 naman na siya. First jowa ay si Jongin. Kaya na ba niya isuko ang dibdib niya sa lalaki?

"So wala ka pa sagot. Advice ko, maybe the two of you should talk about it na lang. Mabait naman jowabellz mo. Whipped na whipped sayo malay mo he can wait pa 'til you're ready." Kumain na muli si Baekhyun habang nag-eexplain pa rin.

"Uhm, feeling ko ready na ako for mature roles..."

"Wow naman ang linyahan baks pang showbiz!"

"Wait lang kase!" Pamumula ng mga pisngi niya. "One year naman na kami ni Jongin. Well, magtu-two years na kami this November kaya feeling ko, enough na 'tong dalawang taon na pinaghintay ko siya na hawakan niya ako sa alam mo na!!" Kumain na lang si Kyungsoo. Sumubo ng tatlong beses para takpan ang hiya pero nagpatuloy rin. "Kaso..."

"Kaso?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa dibdib. "Pano kung madisappoint siya sa boobs ko? Baka maliitan siya. Ang laki pa naman ng kamay niya baka mas gusto niya malaki rin hawakan niya?"

"Hay, nako beh, yang pag-ooverthink na yan wala ka mapapala dyan. Beh, if ma-disappoint siya, he's lost kase you're the most gorgeous and lovely girl I've ever known. Caring pa, understanding, masipag, magaling magluto, tapos iiwan ka lang dahil maliit boobs mo? No way. Subukan lang niya. Hmp." Irap niya for effect. "Pero, nameet ko naman yan si jowa mo, I don't think di naman siya ganun ka-gago. 2 years tas malaking boobs lang pala hanap. Beh, wag mo muna pangunahan, unless ikaw yung babae sa kanta ni Sir Shanti Dope na maitim utong, matakot ka nga."

"Hindi maitim utong ko no! Alaga ko 'to." Depensa ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak sa dibdib.

"O, yun naman pala eh. You'll never know how he'll react unless you do it. Kaya you decide kung kelan mo papakita yang gorgeous boobies mo."

Sa lahat ng sinabi ng kaibigan, lahat may sense, kaya itatatak niya ang mga payo ng kaibigan at makapag-desisyon na rin kung kelan niya ibibigay ang buong dibdib niya sa mga palad ni Jongin.

* * *

Every week ang date ng magkasintahan. Routine na nila ang magsimba tuwing Linggo kaya minsan before ng misa sila nagdi-date bago dumiretso ng simbahan o kaya naman pagkatapos ng misa.

Depende iyon kung kailangan ba ni Jongin tulungan ang ina na nagmamay-ari ng isang karinderya.

Sa pagsapit ng Linggo, napagkasunduan nila na manood ng movie sa last schedule nito. Pareho kasi nilang gustong mapanood ang pelikula ni Sarah G na Unforgettable.

Pagkatapos ng misa, bumili ulit ang dalawa ng ice scramble. This time, pinatunaw na rin ni Kyungsoo ang yelo hanggang at sabay nilang nilagok iyon ni Jongin.

"Sarap?" Tanong nito sa kanya. Nakaakbay sa kanya. Nasa overpass sila patawid sa mall na pupuntahan.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. Bumaba ang kamay ni Jongin sa beywang niya pababa ng overpass.

Pagkapasok sa malamig na mall, naghanap sila ng makakainan.

Dinner date muna bago movie.

Nauwi sila sa Yoshinoya. Rice bowl ang binili nila. Parehong Katsudon.

Pagkatapos kumain ni Jongin, nakaakbay na naman ito sa kanya, pinagmamasdan siyang kumain.

"Bakit?" Tanong niya.

Sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, humalik si Jongin sa sentido niya, pinabilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Buti na lang at nasa sulok sila.

"Wala lang, miss kita."

Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa wooden chopsticks niya bago inubos nang tuluyan ang kinakain.

Sumandal siya sa kasintahan at humawak sa magaspang nitong mga kamay at humalik roon.

Sinsero ang pagtingin ni Jongin sa kanya. Punong-puno ang mga ito ng pagmamahal.

Kung ganito si Jongin, walang duda na kaya niya ring isuko ang kabuuan niya sa lalaking ito.

Kinipit ni Jongin ang buhok niya sa tenga.

"Pahinga muna tayo saglit, tapos tara na."

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa balikat ng kasintahan at sila ay nagkwentuhan muna pampalipas oras.

Saan man sila dalhin at gaano man kabilis ang panahon, ang pag-iibigan nila ay walang kupas pa rin.

* * *

Pagkalabas ng sinehan, saktong alas onse na ng gabi, otomatikong niyapos ni Jongin ang bewang ng dalaga.

Sarado na ang mall at silang mga nanood na lang ng sine ang natitira sa loob.

Pagkalabas ng mall, hinatid ulit ni Jongin pauwi ang girlfriend. Nag-tricycle na sila dahil malalim na ang gabi.

Pagdating sa kanila, suwestyon ni Kyungsoo, "Ni, kanina ko pa iniisip, dumito ka muna sa amin. Gabi na kasi baka kung mapano ka."

Hindi na bago sa kanila na kung minsan ay pinapatulog ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kanila. Isa pa, ngayon na lang ulit sila ginabi sa date, tutal holiday naman kinabukasan kaya wala rin kaso sa kanila magpagabi.

"Ok lang ba?"

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang gate at pinapasok si Jongin bago i-lock ang gate.

"Parang di ka naman natutulog dito. Lika na." Hinila niya si Jongin papasok ng bahay nila.

Tahimik na sa loob. Malamang tulog na ang kanyang ina at kuya.

Diretso sila sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkasara ng pinto at pagkabukas ng ilaw, inihanda ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit ni Jongin na iniwan sa kanya.

"Una ka na maligo. Boxers lang ba o magtshirt ka? Gusto mo ba mag-aircon?"

Dinala ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit sa boyfriend na awkward lang na nakatayo sa paanan ng kama niya.

"Mag-aircon na lang tayo. Mainit." Inabutan niya si Jongin ng t-shirt tsaka sinara ang mga bintana at binuksan ang aircon.

"Nasayo pala 'tong Palawan shirt ko."

"Hm. Di ba nung natapunan ako ng coke, buti may dala kang extra shirt, pinahiram mo sa akin yan." Ngiting kwinento muli ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago siya itulak papasok sa banyo niya. "Maghugas ka na."

Sumunod naman si Jongin sa kanya.

Sumara ang pinto ng banyo.

Medyo nawiwirduhan nga lang siya sa taglay na pagka-hyper ng girlfriend. Di naman sa ayaw niya, pero pakiramdam niya ay may kakaiba sa kinikilos nito.

Para bang di mapakali?

Nagkibit-balikat siya at naghilamos na.

* * *

Samantala, sa labas ng banyo, hindi nga mapakali si Kyungsoo. Pabalik-balik siya ng nilalakaran habang nakakagat sa kanyang daliri.

Pagpasok nila ng kwarto, dun lang niya natanto na na nasa iisang kwarto sila ni Jongin.

Ito na ba ang sign na ibigay niya ang hinihiling ni Jongin na Dodo? Ang dibdib niya?

Dinampot niya ang cellphone at tinext si Baekhyun. Yun lang kung gising pa ito.

_Beh, gising ka pa ba? - _Kyungsoo

_Yes beh y?_ \- Baekhyun

_Dito matutulog si Jongin_ \- Kyungsoo

_Omgggg ngayon mo na ba isusuko bubay mo?_ 😂 - Baekhyun

_I think so. Kinakabahan ako_ \- Kyungsoo

_Beh, kaya mo yan. Momol nga nakaya mo 2nd base pa kaya? Keri yan beh!_ \- Baekhyun

_Ok, sana talaga di siya maliitan dito. Thanks beh~~_ \- Kyungsoo

Sakto pagkatapos nilang mag-usap ni Baek ay lumabas na ng banyo si Jongin, suot ang puting Palawan shirt nito at boxers.

Agad dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang susuotin niyang puting laced nightgown na ngayon lang niya maisusuot kasama si Jongin.

Awkward ang ngiting binigay niya kay Jongin nang mabilis itong dumiretso sa banyo.

Pagkasara ng pinto at lock doon, napasandal si Kyungsoo sa likod ng pinto at napahawak sa dibdib para magpakawala ng hininga.

Samantala, pinaghihinalaan pa rin ni Jongin na may kakaiba sa kinikilos ng nobya.

Pero imbis mag-isip ng kung ano, binuksan muna niya ang cellphone para itext ang ina na magpapalipas siya ng gabi kina Kyungsoo.

Balik sa loob ng banyo, halos trenta minutos na ang dalaga sa loob. Siya'y nagkuskos maigi ng katawan at si siniguradong mabango siya para kay Jongin.

Tiningnan pa niya ang hubad niya dibdib sa salamin at dinakma iyon. Pero may pangamba pa rin siya na pano na lang kung hindi magustuhan ni Jongin ang dibdib niya.

Paglabas ng banyo, naabutan niya si Jongin na nakahiga na sa kanyang kama, hawak ang cellphone. Paniguradong naglalaro na naman ng NBA 2k19 o Call of Duty.

Tumayo siya sa gilid ni Jongin, medyo nahihiya dahil sa maikling suot niya na laced night dress.

Dim lights pa naman na sa kanyang kwarto kaya kakaibang effect ang dinulot ng ilaw sa kanyang magandang hubog na katawan.

Napasulyap sa kanya si Jongin mula sa cellphone ngunit napaubo bigla. Binitawan nito ang hawak at nanlaki ang mga mata nang hagurin muli ng tingin ang kasintahan.

"Kyungsoo..." Tawag niya rito. Tumabi si Kyungsoo sa kanya at siniksik ang sarili sa tabi ng lalaki.

"Ang lamig, Jongin, yakap." Lambing niya kay Jongin.

Tinigil ni Jongin ang nilalaro at ginawaran ng yakap ang nobya.

"Baby, ba't naman kasi ang ikli at nipis ng suot mo. Alam mo naman naka-aircon tayo."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo. "Baka kasi mainitan ka."

"Okay, lang naman sa akin kahit walang aircon. Hinaan ko ba?"

Babangon sana si Jongin pero hinila siya ulit ni Kyungsoo.

"Wag na, okay lang ako. Mainit ka naman, Ni." Haplos niya sa dibdib ni Jongin, paulit-ulit.

"O-Okay..."

Nilapag ni Jongin ang kamay sa beywang ng nobya at tiningnan ito sa mga mata.

"Sigurado ka ba dyan sa suot mo? Feeling ko lalamigin ka rin mamaya."

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa suot. Umusli rin ang labi. "Panget ba? Di ba bagay sa akin?"

"Soo, hindi. Napakaganda sayo. Bagay na bagay. Ang kaso talaga yung lamig ng aircon baka di mo talaga kayanin mamaya pag lalong lumamig--Soo, anong ginagawa mo?"

Umupo si Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang kanang strap ng kanyang nightgown.

Napa-upo rin si Jongin at pinanood ang kasintahan na tuksuhin siya ng maputi at makinis nitong balat.

Nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin. Napalabi si Kyingsoo.

"Soo..."

"Sabi mo baka di ko kayanin ang lamig," Tinanggal nito ang kabilang strap hanggang sa dumulas ito sa kanyang dibdib, exposed ang kanyang kulay pink na 34A size na bra. Gumapang ito papunta sa kandungan niya. "Bakit hindi natin painitin nang di tayo lamigin, di ba?"

Tuluyan nang dumulas ang night dress ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pipis na tyan.

Nanigas naman si Jongin sa posisyon, hindi makagalaw nang maayos dahil sa exposed na dibdib ng kanyang minamahal.

"Kyung-" Hindi na niya natuloy pa ang sasabihin dahil inabot ni Kyungsoo ang hook ng kanyang bra at tinanggal iyon.

Hinayaan ng dalaga na mahulog ang bra sa sa kandungan ni Jongin.

Nautal si Jongin. May sasabihin ngunit hindi maihulma ang mga salitang ibig sabihin.

Napayuko si Kyungsoo sa dibdib. "A-Ayaw mo ba? Panget ba? M-Maliit ba?"

Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang nobyo bago yumuko ulit.

"H-Hindi!" Sagot ni Jongin na lalong ikinalungkot ni Kyungsoo. "I mean. Hindi. Hindi panget, Soo. Kahit kailan hindi ka magiging panget sa tingin ko." At para sa huling tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, pinokus ni Jongin ang mga mata sa bilugang mga suso ng nobya at sa mga mapupulang mga utong nito na marahil tumigas na sa lamig ng kwarto. "Hindi kita nagustuhan dahil sa dibdib mo, Soo. Balewala sa akin kung ano ang sukat ng dibdib mo. Flat man yan o ano. Kasi ikaw ang minahal ko, hindi ang katawan mo. Kundi ikaw, ikaw kung ano ka noong unang nagkakilala tayo hanggang ngayon na ikaw na kaharap ko."

Hindi inasahan ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang iyon galing kay Jongin, pero nang dahil sa mga salitang iyon, sumabog lalo sa tuwa ang kanyang puso, nangingiyak na rin sa matinding pagmamahal na laging ipinapadama sa kanya lagi ni Jongin.

"Uhm, para lalong ikagaan ng loob mo, Soo, sasabihin ko sayo..." Tiningnan niya ang mahal mata sa mata, hanggang sa bumaba muli ang tingin sa mga suso nito na ngayon lang niya nakita nang hubad, balik muli sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "Maganda ka, Kyungsoo. Lahat sayo ay maganda. Mahal kita."

Pinakawalan niya ang mga luha sa mga mata at hinimas ang dibdib ni Jongin. "Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Sobra." Magkaparehong mha ngiti ang sumilay sa kanilang mga labi.

Nilapit lalo ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa nobyo hanggang sa mga labi nila'y magkalapit na at unang humalik si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Pamilyar na ang teritoryo ng kanilang mga bibig sa daming beses na nila itong nagawa.

Una mang humalik si Kyungsoo, sinuklian din naman iyon ni Jongin ng kaparehong intensidad.

Sa tuwing ganito sila, ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay kung hindi man nasa beywang ni Kyungsoo, nakalapat ito sa hita ng dalaga. Pumipisil, humihimas. Ngunit hanggang doon lang.

Malalim ang pinagsaluhan nilang halik. Mapusok na siyang dahilan ng kanilang mga ungol.

Bumaba ang mga halik ni Jongin sa leeg ng nobya. Di na nagtangkang bumaba pa kaya't umakyat muli ang labi sa nakauwang na bibig ni Kyungsoo para sa isa pang nag-aalab na halik.

Sa pagsipsip ni Jongin sa dila ng kasintahan, kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ng nobyo at nilapat sa kanyang bundok na dibdib.

Humiwalay bahagya si Jongin para tingnan ang mga kamay niyang nakahawak sa malalambot na mga suso ni Kyungsoo.

"Wag ka mahiya. Hawakan mo lang ako, Ni, dahil iyong-iyo ako. Wag kang matakot."

Dinikit muli ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga labi at yumakap siya sa leeg ng nobyo.

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib. Halata pa rin ang pag-aalinlangan sa paghawak sa kanyang mga suso.

Isa pa ay napakalamig ng mga palad ni Jongin. Kabado ito, ngunit sinusubukan naman mahawakan nang tama ang mga suso ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkahiwalay ng mga bibig, paunti-unti lang ang pagpisil ni Jongin sa mga suso ni Kyungsoo, kaya sinabi niya, haplos ang braso ng nobyo.

"Ituloy mo lang. Wag kang mahiya. Sayong-sayo lang yan."

Nag-aalinlangan pa rin si Jongin. Hindi na maigalaw ang mga kamay sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige na. Pisilin mo lang." Si Kyungsoo na ang nag-guide sa kanang kamay ni Jongin. Siya na mismo ang nagpisil ng malamig na kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang suso at lakas-loob pa niyang pinahawak ang kanyang utong na naninigas na.

Suminghap si Jongin, baba-taas ang dibdib.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya gamit ang mga nangungusap na mga mata.

"Hawakan mo lang. Lamasin mo. Iyo 'to Jongin. Sayo lang 'to."

Sa walang tigil na assurance ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, nagkalakas lalo ng loob si Jongin himasin ang dibdib ng dalaga.

Tinitingnan niya si Kyungsoo sa mata, parang naghahanap pa rin ng permiso na ituloy ito.

Dama niya ang tigas ng mga utong ni Kyungsoo. Marahan pa rin siya sa paghawak sa suso nito. Napapalunon siya dahil malamig man ang kwarto, nag-aalab na rin ang kanyang katawan.

Samantala, pinapanood ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib. Sakop ng mga palad nito ang kanyang mga suso at siya ay napapakagat sa labi sa tuwing pipisil si Jongin roon.

Alam niyang nahihiya pa rin ang nobyo, kaya naman siya na ang naunang humalik. Sa halik kung saan kumportable na si Jongin. At may pagnanais na ma-distract ito sa kanyang dibdib, para hindi na makadama ito ng pag-aalinlangan.

Bumitaw si Jongin sa kanyang dibdib, pero hindi iyon hinayaan ni Kyungsoo mangyari. Inilapat lang niya ang mga kamay nito sa kanyang dibdib at hindi niya pinakawalan. Siya rin mismo ang kumontrol sa kamay ni Jongin para pisilin ang kanyang dibdib.

Pagkahiwalay muli ng mga labi para huminga, "Halikan mo ang dibdib ko, Jongin. Wag kang matakot."

Tumango si Jongin at tumingin sa kanyang dibdib. Pero imbis na doon humalik, pinuntirya muna nito ang leeg ng dalaga.

Humalik siya roon ng maririin na halik, pababa nang pababa sa mga collarbones ng babae patungo sa paumbok na dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

May pag-aalinlangan pa rin.

Sumabunot si Kyungsoo sa buhok ng nobyo at ibinaon lalo ang mukha nito sa kanyang mga suso.

"Wag kang hihinto. Iyo ako, Jongin. Iyo lang."

At sa mga salitang binitawan, nadama na rin ni Kyungsoo ang pagdila ni Jongin sa malambot niyang mga suso. Binigyan ni Jongin ang dalawang suso ng atensyon. Hinalikan niya ang palibot ng isa, liban sa utong nitong bumabangga sa kanyang pisngi, habang pisil naman niya ang isa.

Sa bawat patak ng halik at init ng mga halik ni Jongin, napapaliyad si Kyungsoo. Napapakalmot na rin sa likuran ni Jongin at hihimasin pataas sa buhok nitong hihilain niya muli at itutulak pa lalo sa kanyang dibdib.

Gayunpaman, sa biglang pagkasabik ni Jongin sa kalayaang mahawakan at mahalikan ang mga malambot na suso, alam niya sa sarili na may tumitigas na rin sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita.

Kaya siya ay huminto.

Umayos siya ng upo at ibinaba ang mga kamay.

May gulat sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang huminto ang nobyo.

"B-Bakit, Ni? Ayaw mo na ba sa dibdib ko?" Pamumula niya habang binibitawan ang mga salita.

"H-Hindi. Hindi sa ganun, Soo." Hawak ni Jongin sa pisngi ng napakaganda niyang minamahal at nirerespeto.

Yumuko ang babae at bumulong. "Pero bakit ka huminto?"

Malalim ang buntong hininga ni Jongin at kinipit muli ang buhok ng nobya sa tenga. "By, kasi nirerespeto kita. Ayokong pagsisihan nating dalawa 'to kung sakaling hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko. Hirap na hirap na din ako pero, gusto ko handa tayo pareho. Sorry, Soo, pero tinigasan kasi ako." Nahihiyang rebelasyon ni Jongin sa kanya kaya napatingin din si Kyungsoo sa umbok sa boxers ng nobyo at napasinghap.

Napahimas si Jongin sa batok, may kiming ngiti sa labi.

Napayakap na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at siya'y napahiga sa ibabaw ni Jongin.

Napapikit maigi ang lalaki dahil ano ba itong ginagawa ni Kyungsoo? Lalong hindi makakalma ang kanyang puso at ang kanyang junior ngayong nakadiin ang dibdib ng babae sa kanya.

Pero siya'y nagbilang sa isip ng 1 to 10 at tsaka tinapik si Kyungsoo sa likuran nito.

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo at umupo sa kanyang mga hita at tumingin sa kanya. "Mahal kita, Jongin."

Akmang yayakap sana ulit ito sa kanya pero pinigilan niya. "Ops, Soo, bihis muna. Please?"

Nakinig naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nagbihis na muna.

* * *

Naka-tshirt na si Kyungsoo at akap siya ni Jongin habang sila ay nakakumot sa kama.

Sinusuklay ni Jongin ang kanyang buhok at onti na lang at makakatulog na siya.

Habang nakapikit, sabi niya, "Nabigay ko na gusto mo, Ni."

"Gusto ko?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Sabi mo di ba gusto mo ng Dodo. Nagustuhan mo naman di ba? Naenjoy mo naman di ba? Tina..asa..n ka pa..." Humikab na si Kyungsoo hanggang sa nakatulog na nga ito sa mga bisig ni Jongin.

Samantala, may pagtataka naman sa mukha ni Jongin. Kunot ang noo at sabing, "Dodo?" At siya'y biglang natauhan sa kung anong ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo. "Ahhh..."

Natawa na lang siya nang sulyapin ang natutulog na kasintahan at mariin niya itong hinalikan sa pisngi at natulog.

* * *

"By, gusto mo candy?"

"Anong candy yan?" Nakatuon pa rin ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa T.V kung saan nanonood sila ni Jongin sa Netflix. Netflix and chill kasi ang tema ng date nila ngayon bago magsimba.

May tunog ng plastic na kumuha ng atensyon ni Kyungsoo kaya napalingon siya kay Jongin.

May inabot ito sa kanya habang may nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha niya. "Dodo, gusto mo?"

At nag-click na ang dapat mag-click sa utak ni Kyungsoo. Dahil ang Dodo pala na gusto ni Jongin ay isang candy pala.

Siya ay natawa na lang.

_"Seryoso ka ba, di mo alam 'to?"_

_"Di nga. Papakain ko ba sayo dede ko kung alam ko? Yiee, namumula siya."_

_"Uy, hindi ah! Ikaw naman kasi, anong klaseng pagkain ba kinakain mo nung bata ka? Ba't di mo alam 'to?"_

_"Uh, Toblerone? Kisses? Pringles? Piknik. Pocky!"_

_"Ano ba yan kaya naman pala di alam ang Dodo kase pang-yamanin ang alam."_

_"Now I know. Sarap pala nito, By, no?"_

_"Mas masarap ka."_

_"Jongin!!"_

_"HAHAHAHA, totoo naman yun. Mas masarap ka. Masarap magmahal."_

**Author's Note:**

> comment at kudos na lang po ibayad niyo sa akin hahahaha


End file.
